Mentality of a Wrestler
by JuliusPhillpa
Summary: Fanfic about the ponies who are in a wrestling business that makes no sense. But hey, it's got a storyline, mainly focusing on one or two characters and any that they get involved with, with some detail into the matches and commentary (can't guarantee commentary), and a lot of Drama (maybe...?)! - It if helps, it's better than Roman Reigns...
1. Prologue Information

**Mentality – Rosters/Titles/Other Information**

I've thrown the old idea that I had out the window, which was to only follow the life of one person in the company, which I don't think would have worked. I'm sort of doing that with this story, but adding a lot more stories (rivalries, championship wins/losses and that) with more detail.

The company/business that I have made up and will be called is the 'Equestrian Federation Entertainment Wrestling', both original and corny (mostly known as EFW in short).

The first brand is called 'Real Quality Wrestling' (RQW), which is every Monday night, while the second brand is 'Celestial Velocity' (VCT), which is every Friday night. PPVs are at the end of each month. The wrestlers are drafted the second week on RQW. No championship battles re to be held until at least the first PPV.

* * *

Championship Titles (requirements):

_**Singles (Main)**_

Equestrian Federation Wrestling International Championship (Intergender): TBD

Equestrian Federation Worldwide Heavyweight Championship (Males): TBD

Worldwide Women's Fighting Championship (Females): TBD

_**Singles (Secondary)**_

EFW Extreme Championship (Males): TBD

Worldwide Women's Intercontinental Championship (Females): TBD

_**Tag Teams**_

Equestrian Federation Tag Team Championship (Intergender): TBD

Equestrian Brawling Tag Team Championship (Males): TBD

Women's Equestrian Tag Team Championship (Females): TBD

* * *

Roster of all ponies involves in order by name:

_**Males**_

Big McIntosh Apple (Face)

Biff Outlaw (Heel)

Bill Neigh (Face) - Currently Unused

Braeburn Apple (Face)

Bulk Biceps (Heel) – Inactive; Unknown reasons

Button Mash (Face) – On Leave

Cheese Sandwich (Face)

Claude (Heel)

Cratetoss (Heel)

Dr. Hooves (Face) – On Leave

Dumb-Bell (Heel)

Edmund Clay Purcell – Inactive; Unknown reasons

Fancy Pants (Heel)

Flam (Heel)

Flash Sentry (Tweener)

Flim (Heel)

Gold Caballeron (Heel)

Hoity Toity (Heel)

Josué Cecilio Zamorano – Inactive; Unknown reasons

Hoops (Heel)

Rogue (Heel)

Rumble (Face) – On Leave

Sam (Face)

Score (Heel)

_Shadow (OC, Face) _– Part-Time

Shining Armor (Face)

Snails (Heel)

Snips (Heel)

Soarin (Face)

Spike (Face) - Manager

Stormfeather (Tweener)

Thunderlane (Heel)

Wave Chill (Face)

Withers (Heel)

_Zane_ (OC, Heel) - Part-Time

34 total.

Females

Amethyst Star (Heel)

Applebloom (Face)

Babs Seed (Tweener)

Bon Bon (Tweener)

Candace (Face)

Cloudchaser (Heel)

Colgate (Heel)

Daring Do (Face) - On Leave

Derpy Hooves (Face) - Currently Unused

Diamond Tiara (Heel)

Fleetfoot (Face)

Fleur Dis Lee (Heel)

Fluttershy (Face) - Currently Unused

Kismet (Heel) – Inactive; Unknown reasons

Lightning Dust (Heel)

Lyra Heartstrings (Tweener)

Midnight Blossom (Face)

Night Glider (Tweener)

Octavia (Face)

Pinkie Pie (Face)

Rainbow Dash (Face)

Rarity (Face)

Redheart (Heel)

Scootaloo (Face)

Silver Spoon (Heel)

Spitfire (Face)

Sweetie Belle (Face)

Sunset Shimmer (Heel)

Sunshower Raindrops (Face) - Currently Unused

Trixie (Heel)

Twilight Sparkle (Face)

Twist (Heel)

Vinyl Scratch (Face)

Wild Flower (Heel)

29 total.

* * *

Tag Teams/Stables (mares in _Italics_):

Apple Family (_Applebloom, Applejack_, Big McIntosh, Braeburn)

Boy Bullies (Dumb-Bell, Hoops, Score)

Caballeron Stable (Biff Outlaw, Gold Caballeron, Rogue)

CMC (_Applebloom, _Button Mash, Rumble,_ Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle_)

Fancy and Hoity (Fancy Pants, _Fleur Dis Lee_, Hoity Toity)

Flim and Flam Brothers (Flam, Flim)

Nurse Stable (_Colgate, Redheart_)

Lyra and Bon Bon (_Bon Bon, Lyra Heartstrings_)

Octavia and DJ PON-3 (_Octavia, Vinyl Scratch_)

Pinkie and Cheese (Cheese Sandwich, _Pinkie Pie_)

Rich Stable (_Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Twist_)

Sparkle Stable (_Candace_, Shining Armor, Spike, _Twilight Sparkle_)

Sunset Stable (Flash Sentry, _Sunset Shimmer_)

Trixie Stable (Snails, Snips, _Trixie_)

Wonderbolts (_Fleetfoot_, Soarin, _Spitfire_, Wave Chill)

* * *

Personnel and Businessman (Other)

Filthy Rich (Owner of ECW, CEO) - Off-Screen, won't be shown often

Celestia (General Manager of VCT, COO) - Off-Screen, won't be shown often

Luna (General Manager of RQW) - Off-Screen, won't be shown often

Ahuizotl (Commentator)

Anonymous (_Unknown_) - For future instalments

Business Saavy (Filthy Rich's Henchmen/Bodyguard)

Caesar (Filthy Rich's Henchmen/Bodyguard)

Discord (Commentator)

Gilda (Commentator)

Iron Will (Trainer) - Off-screen, won't be shown often

Joey 'Good' Bon Jones (Commentator, OC)

Maximillian Lancaster (Executive Vice-president of Talent Relations, OC) - Off-Screen, won't be shown often

Unnamed Referee 1 (RQW Referee)

Unnamed Referee 2 (RQW Referee)

Unnamed Referee 3 (VCT Referee)

Unnamed Referee 4 (VCT Referee)

More than enough characters, don't you think? Ehh… rarely anyone is reading this anyways. I'm not planning on incorporating interviewers into this story, as it seems dumb to me.

* * *

_**Dates of Brands/PPVs**_

**Real Quality Wrestling** \- Mondays

Developmental Brand - Wednesday/Thursday (Not shown in story at the moment)

**Celestial Velocity** \- Fridays

PPV in order of proceedings

EFW Brawling Blood - January (EFW New Year's Revolution from every year then on)

Requisition - February

EFW Last Night Stand - March

Royal Rumble - April (Name needs updating)

Xtreme Punishment - May

EquestriaMania I - June

Extreme Rules - July (Name needs updating)

Cashing Grounds - August

Celestial Battlegrounds - September

EFW Unforgiven - October

Branding War - November

EFW December to Dismember - December


	2. Short Biographies, Part 1

This page is some information on the males in the business, that will be either performing on the first week, or involved in some way. Those who aren't are not on this list.

**Big McIntosh Apple**

Age - 30

Height/Weight: 205cm – 275 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – _Hay Drop_ (Samoan drop), _Tractor Smash_ (Pumphandle drop)

Finishers – _Raisin' the Barn _(Double leg slam spinebuster)

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Biff Outlaw**

Age - 31

Height/Weight: 185cm – 261 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Diving crossbody, Running senton

Finishers – Fireman's carry slam, Cross armbar

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Braeburn Apple**

Age - 28

Height/Weight: 176cm – 194 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Somersault neckbreaker, Full nelson slam

Finishers – Argentine backbreaker drop, Headscissors armbar

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Cheese Sandwich**

Age - 21

Height/Weight: 172cm – 176 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Standing moonsault, _Rubber Runnin'_ (Tiger feint kick to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope)

Finishers – _Boneless Splash_ (Frog Splash), _Cheesy Star Press_ (Imploding 450° splash)

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Claude**

Age 34

Height/Weight: 182cm – 281 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – _Puppeteer_ (Cradle belly-to-back inverted mat slam), Gutwrench powerbomb

Finishers – _Knotting the Strings_ (Abdominal stretch), _Manipulation_ (Running corner slingshot splash)

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Cratetoss**

Age - 36

Height/Weight: 193cm – 267 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Running high-impact lariat, Running powerslam

Finishers – Crucifix powerbomb, Swinging side slam

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Dumb-Bell**

Age - 20

Height/Weight: 195cm – 263 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Cloverleaf, Sit-out spinebuster

Finishers – Backbreaker rack, Sharpshooter

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Fancy Pants**

Age - 38

Height/Weight: 184cm – 241 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – _Civilized_ (Running big boot), Standing figure-four leglock

Finishers – _Desire Connection _(Jumping stunner), _Wine Shattering Slam_ (Flapjack dropped into a hangman)

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Flam**

Age - 32

Height/Weight: 176cm – 198 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Bicycle kick, Fireman's carry gutbuster

Finishers – Diving elbow drop, Rear naked choke

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Flash Sentry**

Age - 28

Height/Weight: 172cm – 208 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Corkscrew neckbreaker, _Sentry Down_ (Springboard roundhouse)

Finishers – _Flash Attack_ (Standing shooting star press), _Fenton Bomb_ (Senton bomb)

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Flim**

Age - 32

Height/Weight: 177cm – 201 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Fireman's carry slam, Gutbuster

Finishers – Diving leg drop, Rear naked choke

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Gold Caballeron**

Age - 36

Height/Weight: 182cm – 235 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Triple rolling verticals, Headlock driver

Finishers –_ Diggin' the Grave _(Triple belly-to-back waist lock suplexes), _Gold Minder_ (Bridging X-Plex)

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Hoity Toity**

Age - 32

Height/Weight: 176cm – 237 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – _A Pip_ (Full nelson hold), Full nelson slam

Finishers – _Lagerfeld_ (Elevated double chickenwing facebuster)

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Hoops**

Age - 20

Height/Weight: 184cm – 231 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Fisherman driver

Finishers – Death Valley driver

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Rogue**

Age - 32

Height/Weight: 183cm – 259 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Rivera cloverleaf, Three repeated side slam backbreakers, Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker

Finishers – Backbreaker stretch submission, Running elbow drop to the back

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Sam**

Age - 32

Height/Weight: 182cm – 231 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Diving leg drop, Scoop lift dropped into an inverted DDT

Finishers – _Royal Force_ (Over-the-shoulder single leg Boston crab)

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Score**

Age - 20

Height/Weight: 179cm – 226 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Fisherman driver

Finishers – Slingshot bulldog, Sleeper-hold

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**_Shadow_**

Age - 19

Height/Weight: 181cm – 226 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – _Shadow Stomp _(Running pushing stomp to the head of a bent-over opponent), _Shadowsault_ (Springboard moonsault), Superkick

Finishers – Punt kick, Striking spear

Theme – "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage - (Alternatively:) "Just Don't Care Anymore" by American Fangs (_Subject to Change_)

**Shining Armor**

Age - 30

Height/Weight: 187cm – 248 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Crooked arm lariat, Flying clothesline

Finishers – Boston Crab, Double knee facebreaker

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Snails**

Age - 18

Height/Weight: 171cm – 174 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Body scissors full nelson

Finishers – Diving flying neckbreaker, Inverted overdrive

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Snips**

Age - 18

Height/Weight: 172cm – 173 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Body scissors sleeper hold

Finishers – Diving leg lariat, Jumping leg lariat

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Soarin**

Age - 32

Height/Weight: 181cm – 208 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – _Soarin' Forearm_ (Corkscrew flying forearm smash), _Soarin' Legsweep_ (Ranhei)

Finishers – _Submarine Arrival_ (Corkscrew shooting star press), _Tactical Formation _(Split-legged corkscrew moonsault)

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Thunderlane**

Age - 24

Height/Weight: 188cm – 235 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Cross-legged triangle choke sometimes while kicking the opponent's head, Shiranui

Finishers – Super rolling fireman's carry slam, Swinging fisherman neckbreaker

Theme – "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC

**Wave Chill**

Age - 29

Height/Weight: 176cm – 191 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Hurricanrana, Koji Clutch

Finishers – 450° splash, Moonsault onto a standing opponent transitioned into an inverted DDT

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Withers**

Age - 31

Height/Weight: 184cm – 248 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Belly-to-back inverted mat slam, Springboard plancha

Finishers – Falling inverted DDT, Jumping cutter

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**_Zane_**

Age - 20

Height/Weight: 187cm – 250 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – _Beasthug_ (Bearhug), Chokebomb, _Victory Slam_ (Falling powerslam)

Finishers – _Send-Off _(Sit-out powerbomb), _Zane Bite_ (Crossface/Scissored armbar combination)

Theme – "Enter Sandman" by Metallica


	3. Short Biographies, Part 2

This page is some information on the women in the business, that will be either performing on the first week, or involved in some way. Those who aren't are not on this list

**Amethyst Star**

Age - 20

Height/Weight: 178cm – 131 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – _Star-Stunned_ (Superkick), Tornado DDT

Finishers – _Violet Bashing _(Jumping piledriver)

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Applebloom**

Age - 17

Height/Weight: 169cm – 110 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Arm twist ropewalk chop, Samoan drop

Finishers – _Bloom Slam_ (Olympic slam), _Crusader's Legacy _(Inverted suplex slam; sometimes transitioned into a stunner)

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Applejack**

Age - 21

Height/Weight: 173cm – 125 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Fallaway slam; sometimes from the second rope, Lariat

Finishers – _Buckin' _(Superkick), Running cutter

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Babs Seed**

Age - 18

Height/Weight: 172cm – 121 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Bridging german suplex, Diving fist drop

Finishers – Michinoku driver II, Running lariat, Samoan driver

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Candace**

Age - 32

Height/Weight: 176cm – 129 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Jumping leg lariat, Springboard clothesline

Finishers – _Love Hurts _(Roundhouse kick), Sitout scoop slam piledriver

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Cloudchaser**

Age - 20

Height/Weight: 172cm – 125 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Sitout double underhook facebuster, Vertical suplex stunner

Finishers – Diving somersault leg drop, Leaping reverse STO

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Colgate**

Age - 23

Height/Weight: 177cm – 129 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Double knee backbreaker, Springboard bulldog

Finishers – Bridging crossface, _Root Canal_ (Grabbing the teeth and pulling on them, sometimes with bodyscissors)*

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Daring Do**

Age - 26

Height/Weight: 175cm – 125 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – _Audaciousness_ (Super frankensteiner), _Do Leg Drop_ (Jumping double leg drop, with theatrics)

Finishers – _Daring Splash_ (Phoenix splash), Sunset flip powerbomb

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Diamond Tiara**

Age - 18

Height/Weight: 171cm – 112 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Jumping lariat, Two shoot kicks and jumping back kick combination to a cornered opponent

Finishers – Double underhook facebuster, _Flawless_ (Sitout facebuster)

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Fleetfoot**

Age - 22

Height/Weight: 173cm – 125 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Rope-aided corner dropkick, Sitout jawbreaker

Finishers – High-angle senton bomb, Spinning roundhouse kick

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Lightning Dust**

Age - 20

Height/Weight: 172cm – 125 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – _Danger Zone_ (Powerbomb, sometimes Sitout), _Lightning Bolt_ (Shining wizard)

Finishers – _Eat my Dust_ (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee lift), _Super Nova_ (450° splash)

Theme – "Playing the Saint" by Digital Summer

**Lyra Heartstrings**

Age - 20

Height/Weight: 174cm – 117 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Kneeling facebuster, Snap scoop powerslam

Finishers – Hangman's neckbreaker, Lifting falling inverted DDT

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Midnight Blossom**

Age - 27

Height/Weight: 180cm – 125 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – _Blossoming in the Wind _(Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded corkscrew senton to a standing opponent), Swinging vertical suplex

Finishers – _Bat Cutter _(Front facelock dropped into a cutter), _Bat Slam_ (Inverted facelock neckbreaker slam)

Theme – "Out from the Shadows" by Jim Johnson

**Night Glider**

Age - 20

Height/Weight: 180cm – 125 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Diving crossbody, Slingshot corkscrew crossbody

Finishers – Jumping neckbreaker, Tilt-a-whirl headscissors floated over into a Fujiwara armbar

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Octavia**

Age - 21

Height/Weight: 178cm – 122 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Diving hurricanrana, Full nelson bomb

Finishers – Lotus lock, _Music to my Ears_ (Scissors kick)

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Pinkie Pie**

Age - 19

Height/Weight: 179cm – 121 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Diving crossbody, Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a DDT

Finishers – _The Sense _(Jumping cutter), Wheelbarrow stunner

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Rainbow Dash**

Age - 20

Height/Weight: 172cm – 113 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Inverted stomp facebreaker, _Sonic Screwdriver_ (Diving corkscrew hurricanrana), Tilt-a-whirl headscissors transitioned into a facebuster

Finishers – _Dashing Splash_ (Corkscrew shooting star press), _Rainbow Punch _(Jumping punch (sometimes clothesline), with theatrics)

Theme – "Rainbow Dash Theme" – Fighting is Magic

**Rarity**

Age - 19

Height/Weight: 172cm – 121 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Slingshot backbreaker, Spinning side slam

Finishers – _Diamond in the Rough _(Running sitout powerbomb), High-impact elbow smash

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Redheart**

Age - 25

Height/Weight: 176cm – 130 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Canadian backbreaker rack, Inverted headlock backbreaker

Finishers – Diving headbutt, Rolling cutter, Sleeper hold

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Scootaloo**

Age - 17

Height/Weight: 165cm – 103 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Corkscrew flying forearm smash, Handspring standing moonsault, Springboard senton bomb followed by a springboard moonsault

Finishers – _Crusader's Legacy _(Inverted suplex slam; sometimes transitioned into a stunner), Shooting star press

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Silver Spoon**

Age - 18

Height/Weight: 168cm – 109 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Dragon sleeper, Leg-hook Saito suplex

Finishers – _Flawless_ (Sitout facebuster), Yokosuka cutter

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Spitfire**

Age - 23

Height/Weight: 174cm – 119 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Belly to Belly moonsault slam, Slingshot corkscrew crossbody

Finishers – Corkscrew missile dropkick, _Splitting Flames _(Corkscrew shooting star press)

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Sweetie Belle**

Age - 17

Height/Weight: 169cm – 108 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Springboard somersault elbow drop, _Sweetie Dust_ (forward somersault three-quarter facelock bulldog/jawbreaker)

Finishers – _Crusader's Legacy _(Inverted suplex slam; sometimes transitioned into a stunner), Running corkscrew neckbreaker

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Sunset Shimmer**

Age - 22

Height/Weight: 177cm – 127 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Octopus hold, Standing headscissors and body lock

Finishers – Belly to back inverted mat slam, _Sunny Days_ (Lifting double underhook facebuster)

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Trixie**

Age - 21

Height/Weight: 176cm – 126 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – _Amulet Clutch_ (Cobra clutch, sometimes a Cobra Clutch slam), _Diving Ursa_ (Diving somersault leg drop), _Trixie Hold_ (Heel hook)

Finishers – Death Valley driver, _Major Ursa Clutch_ (Crossface/Scissored armbar combination), _Trixie Buster_ (Modified gogoplata) - Rarely used

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Twilight Sparkle**

Age - 18

Height/Weight: 174cm – 112 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Diving leg drop bulldog, _Magical Flowsion_ (Sitout side powerslam)

Finishers – Full nelson facebuster, _Send It_ (Electric chair facebuster), _Sparkling End_ (STF)

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Twist**

Age - 17

Height/Weight: 170cm – 115 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Diving crossbody, Flying calf kick, Jumping DDT

Finishers – _Flawless_ (Sitout facebuster), Frog splash

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

**Vinyl Scratch**

Age - 20

Height/Weight: 176cm – 116 pounds

Signature Maneuvers – Overdrive, Spinning neckbreaker

Finishers – Double knee facebreaker, _Music to my Ears_ (Scissors kick)

Theme – *Custom Made, Awaiting Name*

* * *

* Colgate's finisher is _'adopted'_ by fred2266. Don't say anything to him. Shusssh!


End file.
